


Is That a Fucking Gremlin?

by Impidimp



Category: HLVRAI-Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey has never interacted with a child before, Benrey lives with Gordon, M/M, Post-Canon, and that freaks him out, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impidimp/pseuds/Impidimp
Summary: Y’know when you introduce a kitten to an adult cat for the first time and the cat freaks out for no reason? Yeah, it’s kinda like that. But also some domestic fluff.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Is That a Fucking Gremlin?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while! I might continue it if I’m feeling like it. Hope you enjoy! :)

Today was the day that Joshua would be visiting Gordon’s home for the first time since everyone had escaped Black Mesa. The first time Joshua would be visiting since Benrey had wormed his way into living in Gordon’s home alongside him. Benrey wasn’t nervous at all. Benrey was perfectly calm. He wasn’t nervous about the fact that he had never actually interacted with a human child before, and he definitely wasn’t nervous about the fact that Gordon expected Benrey to be on his best behavior.

Benrey was held up in what once was an empty guest room that he had transformed into his own perfect gamer pad. He was sitting on the edge of his bed playing Crash Bandicoot on his original Playstation. He tired to focus as he controlled the orange marsupial that was now jumping across an old rickety rope bridge. Unfortunately, Benrey couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and soon Crash was plummeting to his death as Benrey’s hand slipped on the controller. Benrey cursed under his breath as he was reset all the way to the beginning of the level. 

The doorbell suddenly rang and Benrey listened closely as Gordon shuffled his was from the kitchen to the front door. Benrey set down the controller and walked to his own room’s door. He cracked it open the slightest bit so that he could peak out, curious about what was transpiring at the house’s entrance. 

“Joshie,” Gordon exclaimed in the most elated tone Benrey had heard from him in a while, “It’s so good to see you buddy!”

Gordon bent down to scoop up what Benrey assumed was the kid into his arms. What fallowed next was a burst of giggles coming from both Joshua and Gordon himself as he gave the kid the biggest dad hug one could possibly give. Benrey had to admit, it was kinda heartwarming.

Gordon then exchanged pleasantries and discussed Joshua’s schedules, along with other boring things, with his ex before he gave her a polite wave and she was off. Gordon shut the front door behind himself, still holding Joshua in his arms. As Gordon turned Benrey could finally get a good look at the source of his current anxieties. 

Benrey was aware of what human children should look like, of course. He’d seen them all the time on TV and in video games. He’d even seen a few in passing on the couple of outings into public he and Gordon had taken recently. This time though Benrey was a bit surprised at how much this child looked exactly like a smaller, more smiley, and more fragile version of Gordon. It was almost uncanny.

Joshua, who was still held up in Gordon’s arms, then turned his gaze toward the hallway where Benrey’s room was. Joshua starred right at Benrey’s looming shadowy figure and luminous yellow eyes peering out from the crack in the door. Apparently even seeing that much of Benrey horrified Joshua because a moment later the child let out an awful shriek. Benrey slammed the door shut as he saw Gordon turn his gaze towards the source of what had Joshua so spooked. 

“Daddy, there’s a monster in your house!” Joshua shouted while waving his pointer finger toward Benrey’s now closed bedroom door.

Benrey leaned his ear up against the door to continue eves dropping as Gordon comforted his son. Gordon let out a sigh that was mixed with what seemed almost like a fond chuckle.

“No Joshie, it’s not a monster. That’s just my roommate Benrey. He’s-“ Gordon paused as he thought about what to say next, “He’s nice.” 

Benrey scoffed. Was that all Gordon had to say about him? “Nice”?

Gordon continued speaking to Joshua but this time rose his voice just enough to make sure that Benrey heard it, “and apparently he’s decided to be a coward and hideout in his room like a little chicken tonight.” 

Benrey grumbled as he once again pushed the door open a crack, “I’m not a chicken,” He mumbled with a scowl.

“What’s that? Couldn’t hear you with all that door you’re cowering behind.”

Benrey let out an even louder groan as he opened the door all the way and stepped out, “I said, I’m not a chicken.”

“So it seems,” Gordon said with a smirk as he finally let Joshua down from his arms.

“Welp,” Gordon said as he clapped his one flesh and one metallic hand together, “why don’t we get some dinner started. What would you like to eat tonight Joshie?”

“Um...” Joshua took a couple moments to think about what he wanted for dinner, “I want mackle cheese!” 

Benrey snorted and Gordon let out a sigh.

“It’s pronounced mac and cheese, Joshua. And sure that sounds fine. Why don’t you go ahead and get all your stuff put away in your room while I start cooking.” Gordon gave Joshua a pat on his head as he turned and headed into the kitchen.

Suddenly Benrey was stuck alone in the hallway with Joshua staring up at him with huge eyes. Benrey pressed himself against the wall as he felt the kid starring holes into his face.

“Uh, Hi,” Benrey said in the most monotone voice he could manage in an attempt not to make the kid scream again.

“What are you?” Joshua replied without missing a beat.

“Wh-huh?”

“What are you? You look funny.” 

Gordon must have overheard their short conversation as he called from the kitchen door way, “Joshua stop interrogating Benrey and get your stuff put away so that you can help me cook dinner. I got the dinosaur shaped macaroni that you like so much.”

“Ok Daddy!” Thrown out of his train of thought by the promise of reptile pasta Joshua raced down the hallway into his room with his little traveling backpack in hand.

Gordon walked over to Benrey who still had himself pressed up against the wall, “Sorry about that. You know how kids are.”

“Uh yeah. Right, of course I do,” Benrey lied.

Gordon gave him a look that let Benrey know that he knew he was lying. Benrey scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at Gordon in response. Gordon let out a playful scoff.

“C’mon man, help me out with dinner until Joshie gets back. With how immature you act dinosaur macaroni might be right up your alley too,” Gordon playfully bumped his shoulder against Benrey’s.

“Maybe it is. Sounds pretty cool.”

Gordon laughed and Benrey followed behind him with a small smile on his face as they both headed back into the kitchen together.


End file.
